Graphite electrodes are used in the manufacture of steel. The graphite electrode is formed from a carbon electrode which is graphitized at temperatures exceeding 2800.degree. C. in an electrode graphitization furnace. Because of the high temperature required to graphitize the electrode, an extremely long cool down time period is required before the furnace can be unloaded and reloaded with fresh stock. This limits process capacity. Over eighty percent (80%) of the furnace cycle time involves waiting for the electrodes to cool before unloading and waiting for the unloaded furnace bed to cool before reloading. Attempts to unload a hot furnace results in surface oxidation of the electrodes, thermal damage to furnace components, thermal damage to handling equipment, excessive oxidation of the insulating pack and an unsafe working environment. Reloading a furnace with a hot bed can also lead to worker injury and haphazard loading procedures. Construction of additional furnaces to increase capacity is inefficient and expensive. Accordingly, a method has long been sought to reduce the cool down time period for the electrodes after they have been graphitized and/or to reduce the cool down time period of the furnace bed for reloading the furnace.